


Jealous

by Idle_Insomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Insomniac/pseuds/Idle_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and John don't get on. They argue, their personalities are so similar they clash all the time and they have no common interests but they both love Dean (platonic, no insect unless you wanted to read it like that I guess). Maybe they're just jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

John was sick of Sam distracting Dean. Dean was the perfect hunting partner, always had his eye on the game and protected the victims at all costs. Not only that but Dean was Dean. He made bad pick up lines which somehow still managed to work, could drink any other hunters under the table, told jokes even the most boring person couldn't not laugh at. He was a self sacrificing idiot at times, jumping in front of John so he wouldn't get hurt but he would always get back up and insist he was fine. He understood John, trusted him and loved him even after all he'd put him through. He would defend John if anyone dared insult him and nudge him with concerned eyes to check if he was okay. They would play pool against each other and point out each time the other other one was cheating and eat cheap burgers and listen to old music. They worked on the impala together and talked about anything and everything. Politics. Sex. Ethics. Money. Religion. And though they pretty much always agreed when they didn't they would debate and banter until John got angry and Dean would laugh at him for being so easy to wind up. But as soon as he was near Sam he would draw away like he didn't know how to handle himself when the three were together. He would argue on Sam's  behalf or leave early because Sam needed him to. He hated that Dean always put Sam first, before himself and sometimes before John.

Sam was sick of John ordering Dean around. Dean was always there for him to tell a joke when he was sad or tease him when he was a jerk or pick him up with love and praise when he was hating himself or soothe him when he felt like he was going to explode. Hell, sometimes he was even glad when Dean annoyed him because it would usually be to take his mind off something bigger and worse. Dean would tease, laugh and joke. He would dance around the kitchen whilst making cheap food and sing obnoxiously to classic rock or on some occasions take the mick out of Sam's music, putting on a high girly voice and batting his eyelashes. He would put on horror movies and point out everything wrong and stupid about them. He would make references that didn't really fit into the conversation and laugh at inappropriate times. He would let Sam share his bed when it was thundering and listen to his day even though he had no interest in school. He was funny, considerate and childish but as soon as Dad would walk in it would stop. He would draw away from Sam and turn into a solider, asking about the hunt, going out training, cleaning the weapons... He didn't get to see his Dean until Dad left again and it irritated him beyond means. But what annoyed him more was how he would do everything his Dad said and it would be like Sam didn't exist anymore.

Although he never knew it, Dean was one of the main reasons they argued, because even though Dean kept the family together, it was painfully obvious he was the only reason. Sam and John didn't have any common interests, couldn't just start talking and their personalities were so similar they were always butting heads. Dean was more open minded than the two of them, valued family more than anything and never seemed to run out of love to give to people. He was just so giving. He would do anything to keep them all happy and maybe that was why they both found it so easy to be with Dean, to love him. And yes, maybe they did get jealous o each other sometimes. It was only because they both loved Dean so much.


End file.
